That's what a brother is for
by Saltwaterfish96
Summary: Finn was always jealous, because his stepbrother was dating the girl he loved, but in the end he has to realize that Kurt was never a real enemy. [KLAINE!]


**Here goes my thank you to a really great Tumblr Person and the brother of this Person and the Girl the brother was making out with, even through both are dating someone else and actually this is all. Thank you for inspiring me for this.**

* * *

Finn liked being the stepbrother of Kurt Hummel. He really did. He liked that he had finally someone to play video games with, someone who would give him a lift to school, someone like a real friend. He liked Kurt, even though he sometimes talked about musicals and singers he didn't know or preferred some fashion shows to football games. There was only one thing, that Finn hated about the boy, who joined his family: He dated the girl Finn loved.

Rachel was one of the girls some people would call crazy or ugly or whatever- but for Finn she was just Rachel Berry, the most beautiful and talented and funniest and smartest girl in the whole world. And of course she was dating Kurt.

By now, Finn had stopped counting all the hours he had wasted thinking about how to make Rachel his, but this would either hurt her, hurt his brother or kill one of both (which wasn't the best way to do it). So Finn gave up at some point, letting Kurt and Rachel being some cheesy couple who kept holding hands in the hallways and shared kisses on the cheek while glee club.

"Finn, hey Finn!"

Finn's head snapped up, just to hit it at the opened door of the kitchen closet. He was just making himself a sandwich, when his thoughts had wandered again to Rachel. To her sparkling eyes, her brown hair, her angelic voice.

"Ouch...Oh, hey Kurt...", Finn welcomed his stepbrother, before he saw the boy next to him. He was a little bit smaller than Kurt, his dark hair gelled back and wore a grey bow tie over a simple red shirt. It took Blaine a moment, but then he recognized the boy.

"Finn, this is..."

"Blaine Anderson, I know him", said Finn, before Kurt could finish his sentence and shook the hand of the other boy, looking straight into his eyes. Of course he knew Blaine Anderson, who didn't at McKinley? Blaine Anderson was one of those guys that no one liked, but not because he was shy. It was more that he just didn't know when it was time to shut up. He was just the most obnoxious person Finn knew and he still wondered how he got Brittany, one of the hottest girls at the school, to become his girlfriend.

"Blaine and I...we're partners...for a school project", Kurt stuttered.

"Sex Ed, you know? We read so many books so Kurt and I thought it's time to practice", Blaine joked and laughed awkwardly into the silence. Finn didn't miss the slight eye rolling of his brother, even though he was smiling like an idiot.

"Actually it's history...", Kurt said after a second of silence, grabbed Blaine's Hand and lead him out of the kitchen, up the stairs to his room. The door shut with a bang and Finn just shrugged, going back to the sandwich that he just started to make.

He just took his first bite, when he saw that Kurt's bag with all of his books was still standing in the door frame. With a sigh Finn took it and made his way upstairs. He didn't knock, well, why the hell should he? If it would have been Rachel and Kurt alone, he probably wouldn't even have gone upstairs, but there were only Kurt and Blaine inside. Just two straight guys, who both had girlfriends. So, why the hell should Finn knock?

Mistake.

When he opened the door, he could see no one, but when he turned his eyes to the big bed, he knew that the part of being sex-ed-partners maybe wasn't thaaaaat much of a lie. Both boys jumped when they heard the opened door, their lips still swollen from the intense kissing and their hands quickly taken away from the naked skin.

Finn was speechless, his whole brain just didn't work until he finally made his way back and closed the door again. Shocked, the quarterback went downstairs in the living room and sat down on the couch, staring at the blank wall.

Did that really happen? Were they a couple? Was Kurt really gay? And what was about Brittany and mostly, what was about Rachel? Sure, her parents were two dudes but she probably wouldn't like it if her boyfriend was making out with someone else, especially a boy.

Finn's mind kept racing until he saw a movement in the room and jumped. Relieved he realized that it was only Kurt, just his normal straight stepbrother Kurt, who was dating Rachel. After a few moments, Finn decided to ask, even when it was only to know if his sandwich was drugged.

"Kurt, what is this between you and this Anderson-guy?"

Kurt's movements stopped for a very short moment, before he controlled himself again, making it look like everything was as usual.

"What do you mean? We're partners for the history-project..."

"Hey, I saw you! YOU TWO WERE KISSING!", Finn almost yelled and Kurt's eyes widened in shock, but then again he just blinked and shook his head.

"Blaine and I we...w-we weren't...He's da-dating Brit and I date Rach, you know it and wh-why shou-should we kiss, this is in-in-insane and..."

Kurts rambling ended in desperate sobs, followed by tears who seemed endless like a river. Finn stood there for a moment, before he reacted and pulled his brother into the tightest hug ever. While his shirt got wet from Kurts tears, Finn listened to their story, the story of Kurt and Blaine:

They knew each other for a half year, when Kurt went spying to Blaine's school, the Dalton Academy. No one knew from Glee club knew about it and because he was such a horrible spy, Kurt decided to tell no one. There he met Blaine, falling in love with him from second one, but they were both scared of the reaction of people. So Blaine changed schools, trying his best to seem straight and Kurt did the same. He even started a fake relationship with Rachel, who knew about all of this, just like Brittany. The only times Blaine and Kurt could see each other were while school projects, maybe in too crowded hallways and at each others homes.

Finn held his brother tight, not wanting to let him go and be hurt by the world, that didn't accept who he loved. He held him, like his hug could ease the pain and send all of the people who hated his brother to hell. He held him like nothing really mattered until Kurt was happy again.

But that's what a brother is for, isn't it?


End file.
